Mobile devices with access to the Internet and the World Wide Web have become increasingly common, providing users with access to ever increasing amounts of data while on the go. Mobile device users frequently find themselves with small blocks of time during which they may want to quickly access information. For example, while in a doctor's office waiting room, a user may choose to launch a web browser to pass the time. However, with the vast amount of data available over the web, it is likely that the user with a limited window of time will spend most of that time looking for something that is of interest to them and waiting for the browser or the web pages to load, and will not be able to quickly access information of interest.